


The Unforgivable

by Scyllaya



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Disclaimer: I am not a poet, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyllaya/pseuds/Scyllaya
Summary: My dear fellow, wily old snake...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Unforgivable

**Author's Note:**

> I had a poetry module this semester and I decided to write a poem about Crowley for the intertextuality exercise. **Disclaimer: I am not a poet!** I have only written poetry for this one module, so this is only for a bit of fun. I'm not looking for serious advice or feedback here. However, as I've been completely taken with Good Omens for the last couple of months, and I kinda like how this turned out, I decided to share it. Enjoy!

The Unforgivable

You sauntered down, then slithered right up  
rusty blood locks coiling around a long neck  
too many vertebrae for a single sinuous spine  
hips swinging like corroded bells of churches long decayed  
a little jagged, not the chime of the divine.

Honeyed hisses that coax smiles, sighs  
flustered giggles, fluttering eyes  
frustrated groans, huffs of bitter air.  
But those yellow eyes, you hide them.

You hide your black wings, pristine but limp  
scorched from the muck of sulphur-filled pits  
You hide your hands in gloves and pockets  
those fingers that swirled nebulae into existence.

You hide your pain in curses and shrugs,  
You hide your tears with a rowdy laugh,  
You hide your fear, you hide your love,  
You hide away your shredded heart.

My dear fellow, wily old snake  
you’ve come so far from that apple tree.  
Start the engine, time for a picnic.

The first day of the rest of our lives  
This is it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment or a random emoji, if you'd prefer.


End file.
